hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan!! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader. Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Very stupid. Has problems with the other cats. file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.---It's me!-- Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Flintfall/Longspot:Brown cat with long fur in face, like hair, has scar hidden by fur, from attack by Hollyleaf's 'vist', power:none, exept can talk Twoleg, what good it that? will put pic here later Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes. Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Mentor:Stardust Kits: Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit file:Kitten.jpg Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit---Ms. Funny bunny!-- Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Special cat of the litter, looks like a tiger, is a tiger sometimes Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with amber eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby tom with adorable brown eyes Seastar's kits, can't be raised in EarthClan: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Peachkit:Peach-colored she-kit file:Peachkit.jpg Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit, going to EarthClan at six moons file:Cherrykit.jpg Grapekit-Purple tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Orangekit-Blazing orange she-kit, going to EarthClan at six moons Limekit and Lemonkit-Twins, each fit their respective name, Limekit a she-kit, Lemonkit a tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, strong enough to handle a large litter Whitestar/shadow: White she-cat with different colored eyes, is expecting kits file:Whitestar.jpg Elders: None =Mates= *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarX???????? =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *4 Voles *0 Thrushes *5 Squirrels *4 Mice *4 Starlings *2 Rabbits *6 Fish Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 4, 2010 Dustpelt grabs a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and quickly eats it. Deputy of StarClan 21:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Darkpaw reappers with her family from the Dark Forest for a little while( Until I hav to go)---Daughter of Scourge-- Hello Darkpaw how is your traning going? Deputy of StarClan 21:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) -At these words, Stardust comes up to the two cats- "Hello Darkpaw. How was it in the Dark Forest?" -Stardust looks at his wound, and franticly grooms it- (August 5th) Sandstar pads up to Stardust, "I think you should see Hollyleaf about that" she says concerned -Stardust looks up- "No, i-it's fine." -Stardust runs to the medicine den- (RAWR! THE STUPID DATABASE WUZ LOCKED YESTERDAY!) Sandstar watches Stardust run to the medicine den and nods in approval. Then she pads in the direction of the nursery-$@nd$+@r -Stardust enters the medicine den, and Gingerheart comes up from a hole in the ground with marigold- (hope you don't mind I found a place to store herbs, Sandy. It has two enterances.) "I smelled a wound. Stardust, need some herbs?" -Stardust shakes head- "No, Sandstar said there was a wound needed to tend to. See?" -Stardust shows long scratch- "Ow. Where ''did ''you get that?" -Stardust looks around- "Can you keep a secret? I can't tell your sister." -Gingerheart meows in protest, "B-but I can't!, then applies marigold on Stardust, and says, "Be careful with that."- -Stardust nods and purrs, "Thank you."- (Not at all! ;)) Sandstar pads into the nursery(P.S. I REALLY wanna play with Blazekit! ;))-$@nd$+@r (Sure!!! Just watch out for Tigerkit...........and the greeting. XD) -10 kits pounce on Sandstar, and Tigerkit and Blazekit sneak behind Sandstar- "HI, SANDSTAR!" -Crystalwing purrs in amusement at her kits- (Is going to be on every hour-and a half, byez.) (Okay, late showing. :P 3:30 or so ma time! -Is back- BBL in a few hours! .P) (I needz help staring rping . . . again :P I'm horrible. Right now, I'm thinking of Char-chan wanting to find out more about StarClan and maybe asking to join, but being too shy to say anything :P) Webgal15 22:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) (YOU'RE ON!!!!!!!!! And if Char-chan does, sign up for the next gathering if you can come. So what do you want me to help you with??? Imma start.) -Gingerheart sniffs the air- "I smell a..........HOLLYLEAFFFFFFFF!" -Hollyleaf, who is pacing the camp, looks up- "What???" -Gingerheart gesters with her tail- "Okay." -Hollyleaf is whispering with Gingerheart in den- "What is it?" "I smell two things. a cat who really isn't, and she is trying to say something, but she can't." "Really? Is it that strange cat?" "Yep." "Crow-food, those badgers." "What does that have to do with announcing?" "Just wanted to say." -Gingerheart rolls eyes, and steps out- (That black cat whose name is supposedly Charlotte from the other day is up in a tree near the StarClan camp. Webgal15) (Oh.) -Gingerheart goes under the huge leaf which is hidden, and goes to the tunnels- -Hollyleaf follows- -to territory!- (o, fail. What I meant to post was: That black cat whose name is supposedly Charlotte from the other day is up in a tree near the StarClan camp)Webgal15 22:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) -Whitestar is back from the tunnels, and she tries to hide her paw, of course, Tigerkit is in front of it- -Whitestar goes into nursery- -Gingerheart is back from the tunnels- -Hawk comes into camp- "Here we are." -Hawk lets go of Charlotte- -Hologram of Hollyleaf comes out-(Don't ask me how. Imma tired after a LONG Sabrina Marathon.) -Hawk flies into den swiftly, and the real Hollyleaf comes out- "Hello." (Are you getting a warrior name?) ". . . Hi . . ." (Probably not :P) Charlotte :3 23:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC)